Swimming pools have systems for filtering and recirculating water to clean and remove debris, particles and dust floating on or adjacent the water surface of the pool. In backyard type pools, this system is most often in the form of apparatus including one or more outlets in the side wall of the pool at water height. Surface water in the pool is pulled toward the outlet as a result of the suction side of a water recirculation system. This outlet is commonly known as a "skimmer" inlet and surface water enters the skimmer inlet and is recirculated to the pool after passing through a basket type strainer that collects relatively large debris (collectively referred to herein as skimmer apparatus). Smaller particles and dust are filtered out at a filter point using filters of sand, cartridge or diatomaceous earth-type filters. Filtered clean water is recirculated to the swimming pool generally by way of nozzles associated with the side walls of the pool, at least some of the nozzles being angled in such a way that a general counterclockwise flow of water (in the northern hemisphere) takes place.
Other means of cleaning particles/debris from the surface of the pool are common and these usually include a suction device supported by a long pole which is selectively connected by a hose to a separate part of the skimmer apparatus so that the "suction" associated with the skimmer apparatus will "vacuum" the debris or particles from the surface of the pool when the pole supported suction device is held and manipulated by an operator.
These latter devices are also often used to "vacuum" the walls and bottom of a pool to remove deposited debris, particles and dust therefrom. Obviously the more effective the surface "skimmer" system is, the less depositing there is of debris, particles and dust on the walls of the pool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will enhance the effectiveness of the skimmer system in outdoor backyard pools.